memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kuasa
Kuasa is a female Human who lives in the 24th century, she is the sister of Mari McCabe. Biography Early life Kuasa was named the guardian of the Anansi Totem when she was four years old. However, after local warlord Eshu attacked her home village of Zambesi, her mother fled with her baby sister and the totem. Pursuing the Anansi Totem After her sister, now named Mari McCabe, went to visit Dr. Macalester, Kuasa was informed by Macalester. Kuasa told Macalester if she got Mari back with the totem, his next expedition would be fully funded. When Mari went to visit Macalester once more, Kuasa busted through Macalester's office with two armed men, threatening Mari to hand over the totem or she would get one of her men to kill her. After Mari failed to remove the necklace, Kuasa had her guards kill her, though Mari got away. After one of Kuasa's guards shot Mari, she took the latter to their home village. When Mari awoke, Kuasa revealed that she was her older sister. Kuasa told Mari of their past and how she was the true guardian of the Anansi Totem. Kuasa told Mari it was still her obligation to protect the village, even if there is only the dead. Having no choice, Kuasa had Anansi in the form of a spider bite Mari to unbind the totem from her. After Mari was bitten, she managed to get away, but Kuasa caught up to her and took the totem. Kuasa brought the totem back to the village. She held it up as a group of men worshiped her. Kuasa was then confronted by Mari, who told her that older sibling always steal from their younger siblings and that she was the "history of mental illness in the family". Kuasa told Mari that the totem was rightfully hers, though Kuasa was told their mother wanted to make sure it stayed away from her. Kuasa and Mari engaged in battle where Kuasa was grazed in an arm with a spear thrown by Mari before being bit by Anansi. Kuasa, growing weak from Anansi's poison, told Mari it wasn't over before the latter knocked her out with a punishing uppercut and took the totem. Stealing the Water Totem Sometime later Mari returned to Africa alongside Professor Macalester to find out more about Eshu and how to stop him. Kuasa, who had been hospitalized by the poison Mari used to stop her, revealed that to counteract Eshu's Fire Totem, they had to retrieve the Water Totem. Kuasa told them she knew of its whereabouts, and would lead them to it with the provision that she could join them in the fight against Eshu. With the assistance of Felicity Smoak, Mari and Kuasa managed to break into the mansion in which the Totem was located in Star City. However, once they retrieved it, Kuasa attempted to steal the Totem for herself and tried to escape, only to stopped by The Atom, Red Arrow and Black Canary. Mari then convinced Kuasa to join them all in their fight to stop Eshu from destroying Detroit, and to avenge their village of Zambasei, to which she agreed. She fought alongside Mari, Ray, Typhuss and Laurel, but they were clearly outmatched. Kuasa refused to run from Eshu, saying she wasn't her mother. She was quickly overpowered by Eshu, being incinerated by Eshu's fire, along with the Water Totem. Resurrection Sometime after her demise, Kuasa was resurrected by an unidentified cloaked woman, who identified herself as a servant of Mallus, who required her services. Powers and abilities Powers *'Hydrokinesis: '''The Water totem allows Kuasa to control vast amounts of water. She is capable of surrounding herself with a pillar of water and shooting blasts of water at her opponents. *Formerly, through Anansi Totem: **Stampede (Elephant and/or Rhino) **Trunk (Elephant) **Bite, claws and leap (a big cat,it happens too fast to determine which) **Strength (gorilla) **rise her hairs as if they were prehensile and threatening (unknown, no animal shown but it can't happen naturally, yet it does not benefit her) **limited control over people (unknown, the moon? more than adoring her people that vowed to her seemed ready to fight for her until the coming animals broke off control) Equipment *'Water Totem:' All of Kuasa's powers came from her necklace, which allow her to summon and manipulate water. Former equipment *'Anansi Totem:''' Kuasa briefly bonded with this necklace to summon the red and get animal powers. Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:McCabe family